A Kent like start
by vouge09
Summary: A sequal to Love of an alien . Chloe and Martha are both pregat with Kryptonian Children and now complication arise . Silly ones though, Fun experiences.
1. A kent like start

A/N: Okay this is a sequel to a story and its been inspired by my sister actually well this sequel is, she is pregnant and after shopping with her and imagining it I couldn't help but have this on my mind so here its goes.

The next 2 months had been if anything different, Chloe decided to begin working from home due to her random power bursts she couldn't risk blowing up her computer with her heat vision in front of a whole office of reporters.

Metropolis had been busy but quiet for Clark. He had an occasional drug deal to bring down here and there but nothing serious, he was always there for Chloe though, and all she had to do was whisper his name and he would drop everything and super speed over.

As for Martha and Jonathan things had been rough but an experience. Martha had gotten a bad case of morning sickness here and there but mostly she was getting used to the power busts also, so often that every morning Clark would fly down to small Ville pick her up and bring her to metropolis to be with Chloe so if either needed him he could be close by. Chloe would sometimes stay by the Kent's and Clark would fly over there to make sure everything was all right.

" Clarkia, Hun wake up " Chloe said shaking his broad left shoulder.

" Whaatttt." He muttered. Ever since he moved out of his parent's house he had nothing more than enjoyed and cherished his mornings where he could sleep in past 8.

" Its today ."

" Yeah so ." He shifted

" You don't remember?"

" Not 2 seconds after waking up before 8 on a Saturday. " He mumbled moving his head to face hers.

" It's shopping day Clark."

" Oh joy, I don't know who's happier the credit card company or me ." He crabbed while getting up to go to the bathroom for a shower.

" Hey Mr. Crabby Kent, don't be mad, I know you hate shopping but its for our kid. And besides were meeting your parents for lunch and to shop for them too." Chloe said chasing after Clark and holding him close enough to see her excitement in her emerald eyes.

"I am happy ok just let me take a shower you can charge your batteries and get some coffee going call my mom ok?"

" Kay Love you" She said kissing him

" Yeah you too." He grumbled and went to the shower.

" Morning beautiful ."

" Morning daddy."

" You look excited " Jonathan said putting on his white t-shirt

" I should be ."

" You're glowing today ."

" I'm happy."

" What has gotten into you, you are just so beautiful this morning."

" Jonathan doesn't tell me you have forgotten about today?"

" Hmmm. What do you mean sweetheart?"

" Oh no you don't remember ..." Martha said showing a huge look of disappointment

" I'm not catching on sweetie help me out here .." Jonathan said having no idea

" Metropolis, Baby, Chloe and Clark?" Martha said

" Are you going to metropolis with Clark cause of the baby's?"

" I can't believe you forgot! I have been so excited too ." Martha said throwing the comforter off the bed and getting upset.

" What is it?"

" We were supposed to meet Clark and Chloe in Metropolis for shopping and lunch !"

" Oh Martha I'm sorry I just... I hate shopping ."

" Something you and Clark share in common ... Clarks not coming here we are driving so get dressed we need to get a move on before traffic gets heavy ."

" I really am sorry, "

" Yeah well you should be ."

" I really do think you look marvelous today ."

" I know, and you looked cute trying to remember what today was ." Martha said with a wink and went down stairs to begin a quick breakfast.

" Clark lets go! " Chloe yelled down the apartment hallway.

" I'm coming." He said locking the apartment

" For someone so fast you can be so slow its ridiculous ."

" I love you too Chloe ."

Then went downstairs and decided to call a cab rather than take the Clark express.

" Where to ?"

" Ball street and Harbor ." Chloe ordered

" Ah going shopping."

" Yeah unfortunately " Clark replied, He hated Cabs. He hated small talk with strangers. He hated shopping.

Chloe gave Clark a glare then turned to look out the window and whispered so quiet so only Clark could hear it.

" Look I know you aren't happy about shopping or spending money today but please make it enjoyable, socialize with your dad who if I know him won't be thrilled about shopping either and make it a fun day for me and your mom, you know we only do this a first time once so please look at the good in it and have some fun?" She whispered

All Clark did was listen then nod his head and Chloe reach for her hand and kiss her on her neck right in front of the cab driver.

" Here you are Ball and Harbor that will be ."

Clark handed him a 20 and said " Keep the change thanks ."

" No problem buddy ." The cabbie replied happy to have just gotten a 5.00 tip.

" Okay its 12 so lets meet your parents eat and then melt some plastic ." Chloe said

" Gee just when I was happy about it you had to say ' melt some plastic ' "

" Oh stop ."

" I can happily melt our credit cards at home for free you know. in more than half the time too " He said grinning.

" ha ha Very funny Look there is your parents . "

" Hi Chloe , Clark" Jonathan said getting up hug them both .

" Hey Dad , Mom " He said smiling back

" Your father forgot what we were doing today ." Martha said sitting down at a table .

" Yeah well so did your son so it must be forgetful Kent day or something. " Chloe snaked

" I can't help it if I hate shopping:" Jonathan and Clark said at the same time .

Everyone laughed as the waitress came over , " What can I get you guys ?"

" Water will be fine for me ," Chloe ordered

" Uh , iced tea for me ." Mr. .Kent said

" And you ?" The waitress asked Clark

" Nothing for me thanks ."

" Ma'm?" The waitress asked Martha

" Uh Lemonade please ."

" All right drinks will be right up ."

" So anything feeling different lately ?" Jonathan asked Chloe .

" Well depends on your definition of different if you mean in a Clark way , then not really but have outbursts at times , if you mean in a homo sapien pregnancy way then defiantly. "

" Outbursts?" Jonathan questioned

" well like once in a while things happen like the other day , I was trying to get the gas stove to light and the burner was out and I began to get really frustrated so standing looking at the stove thinking what I could do I began to feel hot sensation in my eyes and suddenly the gas burner was lit ."

" Oh I see."

" Why didn't you just call me Chloe?" Clark asked

" Because I want to be able to do things like that on my own , it's not like I planned it to happen .."

" Are you okay mom?" Clark questioned

" Actually perfect , other than the meteor rocks thing I am really ok."

The waitress brought the drinks and began to take food orders.

" I will have a Grilled Chicken meterarrainan salad." Chloe ordered .

" I am going to have the club sandwich " Jonathan ordered .

" And for you ma'm .?"

" I will have spaghetti and meatballs ." Martha ordered , everyone gave her a strange look ,

" What I'm craving it so bad so why not? " She laughed

everyone else laughed and enjoyed the moment .

" And you sir?"

" Uh , Can I just get a slice of pizza?' Clark ordered

" No problem ." Be right up .

After the waitress walked away they all noticed the look on Chloe's face .

" Chloe whets wrong ?" Clark said noticing the look of fear in her eyes.

" Clark looks under the table. "

" What?"

" Just LOOK!"

" Okay , Okay ."

" But wait not everyone at once I don't want a scene just Clark ."

" All right. " Clark said looking around . Then taking a peek

" Oh my God." Clark said trying to act as natural as possible .

"Yeah.!" Chloe said keeping her hands gripped to the chair .

" Dad takes a look please ."

" Clark I ..."

" Just look , and tell me if this ever happens with mom."

" ok " John than said taking a look .

" Oh boy! " He exclaimed " Chloe your ..."

" Uh hu."

" yeah this has never happened with your mom Clark ."

Martha was already way ahead of them and whispering to Chloe.

" Clark how do I get down?"

" I well it's kind of hard to explain , uh just like will yourself down tell your body ' I want to go down ' "

"It's not working please just super speed me home and then we will figure it out from there !"

" Ok , Uh Mom. Dad , get lunch to go , you know where to meet us..."

" Right ...well see you in a half-hour ." They waved.

Clark did a quick attention check the picked Chloe up and super sped to the apartment .

A/N : So what do ya think? You like it ...Should I contuie? I like it .


	2. Chapter 2

When Clark got Chloe back to the apartment he let her go and she just hovered 2-3 feet above the ground.

" Clark, Get me down NOW!" Chloe yelled losing patience with the situation.

" I can't Chloe, only you can, try and think heavy, think down ,"

" I tried that at the restaurant Clark!"

" I know just try again and relax a little ."

" RELAX!" Chloe yelled as if he just asked her to act like nothing is happening.

" Come on, it's not that crazy of an idea just think heavy. Think being on the ground," Clark coached.

Then the doorbell rang.

" Hold on Chloe it's probably my parents let me go let them up and I will be right back ,"

" Clark !"

" Hold on!"

" To what?" She replied

Then Clark super speed away before he could answer just to hear another sarcastic comment.

" Hello?" Clark asked into the speaker. Although he thought it was his parents, now is not the time for unexpected visitors.

" It's us Clark ." The two voices said

" Okay come on up ." Clark said pushing the unlock door button then super speeding back to Chloe.

" CLARK!"

"I know I'm sorry, okay lets focus, I don't know what else to tell you then to relax and think Heavy and will your self down ."

" Hello?" Two voices said from the living room

" Great !" Chloe muttered

" Hey Mom, Dad, we are in the bedroom ."

" Hey, hows it ..." Jonathan began until he saw Chloe he stopped his question.

" Just peachy." Chloe replied sarcastically.

" I don't know what else to do ." Clark said

" It might just take time for her to get down ."Martha added

" Well maybe now would be a good opportunity to clean in hard to get places." Jonathan joked.

" Okay can we stop talking like im not here, " Chloe added in.

" Right ." Clark responded

" Okay let me try it, thinking heavy, " Chloe said shutting her eyes to relax. She relaxed and thought of being heavy, having an elephant's size. She started to descend to the ground little by little.

" That's it Chloe, Keep it up its working ."

Chloe kept doing it until she was 1 foot above the ground,

" Im down !" Exclaimed then looked at her feet and noticed she was still barely floating

" Damnmit! " She cried out

Clark pulled her down the rest of the way and held onto her but the force was so strong she went back up to two feet.

" Nothings working ." A now exhausted and frustrated Chloe cried out.

Then Clark floated up to her height and said " Since you can't come down I will come up ."

" No Clark it's okay, I mean I could be here all day, into the night, I am not going to have you flying all day ."

" I want to be on the same ground as you always, with you always, and right now if you can't be down there with me, then I will be up here with you ." Clark said kissing her.

Martha and Jonathan just stood there smiling and hugged each other too.

" I love you Clark Kent ."

" I love you Chloe Sullivan soon to be Chloe Sullivan Kent "

" Okay well we brought lunch back from the restaurant but something tells me you two don't cook very often here ." Martha said looking into bare cabinets

" We mostly live off of Chinese and your leftovers Mrs. Kent ."

" Well that's fabulous, Okay well we will make you a homemade meal here, so Clark you father and I will run to the store and get something while you contuie to try and fix this ." Martha said

" Okay bye mom, Dad "

" Goodbye son ." Jonathon said leaving the apartment.

Clark and Chloe contuied to hug each other while Martha and Jonathan went to the corner store for some ingredients.

At the store.

" Jonathon have you ever seen Clark this happy ?" Martha asked

" I can't say I have, all those years where he though he loved Lana and that's the only person he wanted, I always had it in my mind about him and Chloe for some reason ."

" Hmm why's that ."

" I never told you this and I wanted to tell Clark but, do you remember he time where you got sick because of some meteor dust in the storm cellar and Clark got sick too?"

" How could I forget, the one time Clark was sick and I wasn't there to help him "

" Well Chloe came by and she said she wanted to talk to Clark for a while so I said ok and I let her go to him but I stood by and listened and watched in case he woke up, and Chloe had this speech she had written and it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard, but after she proclaimed her love for him in it her turned away and muttered in his sleep, Lana. "

" And you never told me this ?"

" Well no I didn't want to bring up old memories, and I never told him about it because I didn't want him to hate himself over it, you know he was sick and delirious ."

" You know I think Clark had such a rough teenage years because he was afraid no one would accept him for who he is, and then Chloe found out and she Kept it a secret for almost a year until Clark found out she knew. " Martha added

" Yes but he also thought he was going to be alone forever because all he wanted was Lana and look at her now with Lex Luthor. It's amazing how people change ." Jonathan said

" Yeah ." Martha said turning to kiss Jonathan and tossing a chicken into the cart.

At the Apartment.

" Chloe ." Clark asked still floating hold onto her in a tight hug

" Yeah?"

" I have never been this happy in my entire life ."

" Really?"

" Yeah ."

" What about when you were with Lana?"

" Lana made me happy and I did love her, but she also brought so much negativity and drama to the table and you never have, you have been my constant, I could run to you when Lana pissed me off and I loved you even more for that. "

" But you slept with her ,"

" I was 18 and stupid, I didn't have my powers and I thought that made it okay, but it didn't and I'm sorry ."

" What about you? Have you forgotten about that reporter you met that time ?"

" Who?"

" You said you met a guy in 10th grade over the summer and had a hot summer fling with him while at your interninship at the daily planet when you were 16. I remember the day because that was the day I got my heat vision, I started a fire during the sex ed. video. "

" That was you?"

" Yeah ." Clark said laughing

" Oh right him, well now that we are confessing, Clark I made him up."

" You made him up? Why?"

" To get you jealous, I was mad at you for running off to Lana during the spring formal so after I came back I made him up ."

" But that day we were looking for my dad and you said we were better off friends and I thought you didn't want a relationship with me. "

" No Clark I said that to see if you wanted a relationship with me. You walked away to go look for your dad more and I started crying right in front of Pete."

" Oh no ."

" Just add it to your list of times you broke my heart in the past so you won't do it again ."

" Chloe that list doesn't exist or matter anymore, anything on that list was in the past and this is us now. "

" I love you so much ."

" I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

That evening when Martha and Jonathan had gotten home they began to bake the chicken Parmesan while Clark sat floating Indian style in the air with Chloe munching on their leftover lunch they never got to eat.

" So mom how is the baby?"

" Great sweetie and you Chloe ."

" Oh just awesome!" She replied sarcastically.

" With an attitude like that I could have sworn Lois was in the room ." Clark joked

" Chloe didn't say anything and pushed around the food in her takeout box ."

" Chloe I'm sorry, I... thought you were over her death ."

" I..I am its just hard sometimes that's all. " She smiled trying not to show a tear.

" I know but look at you, you're going to be a mother, she would be so proud of you and your career ."

" Yeah, and imagine what she would say if she ever found out me and you were dating ." Chloe smiled.

" Oh I 'm sure it would include the names Clark, Smallville or something other that she knew annoyed me, and she would threaten my life for you. "

" Yeah ."

" Ok, dinners ready! " Martha yelled changing the subject. It's not that she didn't want to talk about Lois, she just wanted them to be happy. Her and Jonathan both missed Lois but there was nothing they could have done so they had learned to move on.

" I am starving ." Chloe said.

" Let me get it ." Clark said floating down to go get two plates of chicken Parmesan and floating back up to her.

" Well I obviously wont am getting it myself !" Chloe snarked .

" Who would have thought my two favorite women would be pregnant ?" Clark said changing the subject .

" You say that like you should win a medal or something." Chloe snarked again .

" Chloe do you need to take this somewhere else ?" Clark asked

" You know I would love to , but unfortunately I can't , In fact I haven't been able to for the past 7 hours so as much as I would like to take you up on that offer Clark I am going to have to DECLINE!' Chloe yelled .

" What and you think I wanted this to happen?" He asked angry now . " You think I wanted you to start floating randomly or at all ? No Chloe I did. In fact this is why I was always somewhat afraid to have kids, because of these things happening. I'm sorry its a bad experience for you but I love you so much and I sat up here with you all day long trying to make it better so please stop . Stop with the attitude and make the best of it .! I realize you have been pregnant and hormonal lately but enough is enough! " he yelled .

Chloe looked at him and grabbed him to her and began making out with him right in front of Martha and Jonathan . she didn't care . She had been a hormonal pregnant bitch lately and she had been so sorry .

She kissed him and began to feel heavy again she looked down and she was floating down . She contused to kiss until she was sitting ont he ground ,.

" I'm sorry Clark ."

" Look was down ." He said

" yeah" .She smiled .

" Maybe the Baby could sense the tension between you two and wanted you too to get together again for a little bit ." Jonathan suggested .

" Could be . " Clark smiled

" It is ." Chloe grinned then got up on her feet as Clark held out his hand to help her up and sat at the table and began to dig into some chicken parmesan .

" So how about shopping tomorrow? " She asked laughing .


	4. Chapter 4

The shopping trip.

Clark and Chloe were in a department store and they both had decided that clark needed more shirts for work since he had a habit of ripping off all the buttons along with the sleeves when the world called for superman. Clark was trying on some shirts while Chloe was in the womens getting some new maternity shirts being that she was growing more and more daily.

Chloe was in the room examing herself in a maternity suit she could wear along the daily planet when in came in Clark.

" Clark !" Giggle Chloe in a flirtatios way.

" Hey babe, that looks great. "

" I hate shopping now"

" You know ... we could spice it up a bit, He said kissing her. "

" Clark ...we are in a dressing room together.."

" Sooo! Come on, your pregnate but that doesn't mean you cant act like a teenager once in a while."

" Ok Mr. Where is it.." She asked seriously.

" Wheres what ..."

" The red K she mouthed.."

Clark laughed and giggled and said " I promise you theres none of that ...I just want to kiss , my wife ."

Chloe flashed the grin he had fell in love with during high school and began to kiss him and unbutton his shirt . He promised that day no superman unless the world was absoultly ending and even then to let the police deal with it first .

She rubbed her hands acrosss his bare chest ( Which she rarely got to do since he always had his superman suit on under his clothes...) and kissed him on each abdominal while he nuzzled his neck.

He placed his hands on her butt and then ran his fingers throught her blonde hair.

She was in such a moment of passion , her pregnat hormanes were raging like mad , she wanted to have sex, she needed some sex badly. Her head got so hot. She was perspirating badly . Her eyes were heating up ,

" Oh shit! " She yelled ...

" What!" Clark yelled back in confusion .

" Duck down clark ..."

" Oh no! Chloe no just aim your eyes at my chest , my body can take it .."

" WHAT! " She yelled

" Shhshhh Chloe its ok , just stare at me and aim twords that , Please dont burn the store down ..."

" Clark its coming..."

" I know relax and aim towrds my Chest ! " He yelled again!

" Clark ...I..." Then it came out and she stared at his chest thinking of that superman symbol trying to visualize it as a target sort of thing.

Then it stopped .

" Oh clark!" She cried out and begin in a fit of tears...

" shhh its ok , you were great shhhh calm down .." He said hugging her , holding her and rubbing her head .

" Clark! Your clothes though I burned them off , "

" Its ok just go out pay for this suit I had brought in and then bring it to me, ill change and everything will be ok , we can just go home. "

" Clark , I'm sorry ."

" I don't blame you for anything , it's ok ..I love you so much ." He said kissing her . " Now wipe those tears and go on ."

" Clark."

He kissed her again " Go on."

Chloe bought the suit and took a cab home with clark . They enjoyed the rest of their evening by cuddling and watching a movie.

" Martha I will be back in 5 minutes I just have to pick up a part for the tractor "

" Ok " She said and sat in the truck and looked out the window observing the towns pepole.

She sat still bored for a minute untill suddenfly she heard Johnathans voice .

' Oh really? How is your daughter ?'

' shes great mr. kent , she is growing up so fast , really , hows that son of yours ?'

' Clark is great , he is more than thrilled about the new baby .'

"Johnathan?" Martha asked frantically searching for him around her ...

' And martha and Lois?'

' They are doing fabulous thank you asking anyways marthas waiting in the truck so I better go but that other part will be in thursday you said?'

" Oh my god!" Martha said to herself now realizing what was going on.

' Should be but Ill give ya a call if its not by noon thursday '

' Thanks alot joe .'

' No problem have a good one. '

' You too. '

" Hey There Martha ." Johanthan said climing into the red dodge pickup .

" Ah! " She screamed nearly jumping out her seat and through the roof, hell with everything that was going on she probabbly could go straight throgh the roof and end up somewhere in the atmosphere.

" You okay?" He asked with a laugh.

" wait..shhh" She said turning her head to the side picking up on another conversation ...

" What?"

" Shh..."

' So Have you told your dad yet?'

' are you kidding?'

' you gotta tell him , what are going to say when you begin to show .'

' I know I want to , I have too I just I can't '

" Oh my gosh !" Martha said covering her mouth again

" What is going on martha?"

" Shhh hold on..."

' I gotta go , she said turning into the hardware store...'

' Good luck jen !'

' Thanks , hey if my dads not ready to be a grandpa yet , you know can I crash at your place tonight?'

' No problem at all Hun, see ya later tonight..'

' uh yeah'

" Oh My gosh Johnathan .."

" Martha Clark Kent you wernt just.."

" I don't know how I did it but , yeah and guess what ..."

" Hu?"

"Jen , joes daughter ..is pregnat !"

" NO! She can't be any older than 16 !"

" I know but I heard it all!"

" Martha Kent! I don't know what has gotten into you but ,..."

" Oh hush Johnathan she was going in there to tell Joe anyways , but I couldn't turn it off anyways. "

" Well we will call Clark later tonight and tell him I'm sure he will find it funny. "

" I find it hilarious." Martha giggled as Johnathan turned out of the parking lot and twords the farm.


	5. Chapter 5

" Mom! After everything you and Dad told me about evesdropping you ..."

" I know but it's not like I couldn't turn it off..."

Clark laughed as Chloe walked into the room. " Your on speakerphone Chlo say hi to my mom and dad!"

" Hi , How are you guys?"

" Chloe you will never guess what my mother did !" Clark laughed out

" What did ya do Mrs.Kent almost burn down an department store while trying on materinty suits for work?"

" No ... Chloe!" Martha laughed

" Uh what?"

" Chloe my mom evesdropped on my dad in the hardware store than on two girls conversation and apparently one of them just found out they were pregnat!"

" Mrs.Kent You Go! What I wouldn't give to be able to have that ability at the right time I would be the worlds best reporter."

" Chloe you are the Daily Planets best , even better than Clark!" Johnathan piped in

" DAD!" Clark exclaimed

" Well Clark you know she is ,everytime something happens though you are there saving the world she is the one telling everyone."

" Well excuse me as Clark for not flaunting it around , just so I could end up in a lab or something."

" Clark... you know you are more important than that."

" No Dad , Superman is more important than that , but Clark is the one who spills coffee and apprently is a crap reporter . "

" Clark Stop! " Martha scoled

" Whatever , I'm going to bed , that is if the more important superman doesn't be called out to duty! " He angerily stormed .

" Goodnight to you Mom and Dad!" And walked to the room slamming the door so hard the wood cracked down the middle.

"..."

" Chloe?" Martha asked

" Still here , waiting for an encore acually."

" Make sure he's ok for us ."

" I will, he's been testy lately about Clark and Superman lately , I think he's worried he wont be in it's life enough cause of the superman thing , you know he's considering giving it up so that he can have a semi-normal life and be there for his son , but the way you said I was such a good reporter you probabbly upset him beacuse he knows if he gives up superman he will be Clark the reporter and if hes bad at that he has nothing. "

" I know , we didn't mean it like that ."Johnathan said

" Johnathan Kent what do you mean WE? You said it not I , I think he is a fine reporter and is doing a great job. Shame on you Johnathan Kent."

" Martha."

" No , make friends with the couch tonight Johanthan , goodnight Chloe , call soon."

" I will. Love you Both. Goodnight Mr.Kent or should I say Goodluck."

" Night Chloe."


End file.
